For many years, mats comprised of thermoplastic polymeric materials have found use as floor coverings. In particular, mats comprising a water-impermeable backing with coiled coarse filaments protruding upward therefrom, have been used as floormats which can dislodge and/or capture dirt and debris from shoes and the like.